gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Break Free
Break Free è una canzone di Ariana Grande feat. Zedd cantata da Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Sheldon Beiste, Sue Sylvester, Will Schuester e le Nuove Direzioni nell'episodio Child Star, il nono della sesta stagione. Testo della canzone Rachel (The Group): If you want it, take it I should've said it before Tried to hide it, fake it I can't pretend anymore (Hoo) I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart (Hoo) Don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are Myron with the Group: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel with the Group: I'm stronger than I've been before Myron with the Group: This is the part when I break free Myron and Rachel with the Group: 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron and Rachel with Sheldon and the Group: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Sheldon: You were better, deeper I was under your spell Sue and Will: Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe Rachel (Sheldon): On the highway to hell, (Yeah) (The Group: Hoo) Rachel with Sam: I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart (The Group: Hoo) Don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are Myron with the Group: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel with the Group: I'm stronger than I've been before Myron with the Group: This is the part when I break free Myron and Rachel with the Group: 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron and Rachel with Sheldon and the Group: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Rachel: No more, baby, Ooh Rachel with Sheldon and the Group: Thought on your body I came alive It was lethal It was fatal Rachel and Sheldon (The Group): In my dreams it felt so right But I woke up every day (Every day, every day) Rachel: Oh, baby Myron with the Group: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel with the Group (Rachel): I'm stronger than I've been before (Ooo!) Rachel with Myron and the Group: This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Myron and Rachel with Sheldon and the Group: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Curiosità *Il testo originale dice "but I woke up everytime", mentre in Glee si sente "but I woke up every day". Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Break Freede:Break Freees:Break Freefr:Break Free Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Child Star Categoria:Canzoni Sue Sylvester Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Myron Muskovitz